The last straw
by TestTube
Summary: REVIEW! REVIEW! This is going to be my first "long-term" story! What will happen when the final straw is broken, and Percy's world is plunged into endless darkness? There is a Twist! One that makes this, unlike most similar stories. PLEASE review and tell me how to make this story better! ENJOY AND RELAX!
1. Camp Traitor

**NARRATING PERCY'S POV**

He woke up with a start, he was sweating like crazy! He shook his head. He jumped out of bed, landing on the balls of his feet. He was ready as always to start a new day. But for some reason, there was a new feeling, not a good one mind you. It was ill and evil, boiling in is his stomach. Today was not going to be a good day. He got dressed and went outside. There was not one other person. He wondered where they were. A sound could be heard from the distance, there was a new kid because the newly installed bell was ringing. He got there just in time to see a monster slain. "Where were you Prissy?"Clarisse said in her annoyed tone. He just grunted back. The new kid, who hadn't said anything up to this point said,"Yeah, where were you when I awesomely defeated that monster-thingy!" "It's a dracaena!"Percy replied. Annabeth calmly said,"No need to be so harsh Percy!"How could she go against him, couldn't anyone see the kid was snotty and annoying!?

At sword fighting, the new kid betted he could beat Percy, however that was quickly proven untrue! He was destroyed, but the bad thing, was he said Percy cheated! Everyone believed him for an unknown reason. Soon, they called Percy a loser and cheater. The campers even went as far as praising Andrew, the new camper, for identifying Percy as a fake. Only Percy's closest friends still had faith, and most of them had their doubts about him. One day, Katie came up to him and slapped him. Percy asked why she had done that. She yelled at him,"YOU KNOW WHY LOSER!" She quickly left with three words, Andrew was right!

This kept on happening, and eventually, Percy knew what was happening! He was being framed, by Andrew! He was so mad at that evil camper if only he would go. Why was he so mad at Percy anyway. Finally, only Annabeth, Travis and Connor, and Grover believed in him. Soon, Grover accused him of burning Juniper's tree, and broke their empathy link, Travis and Connor blamed him for ratting the greatest prank ever to Chiron. The last straw finally was snapped when Annabeth broke up with him. He quickly packed everything up and ran away from camp. Before he left for the outer world he left a note, however, telling everyone what was said by Andrew and the true story of what happened.

The forests were dark and unwelcoming, as usual. Ever since he "burned Juniper's Tree", the naiads have treated him unwell. Naming him as a coward, traitor, and so get it. Suddenly, a bright bolt of lightning came down. Seconds later, he was teleported to the great and holy throne room. Zeus looked at him and bellowed,"TRAITOROUS SCUM OF THE SEA! Who votes for this demigod to go to Tartarus?" Immediately, Demeter, Athena, Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Dionysus raised their hands. Then shakily, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite raise their hands. The votes were cast 9-5, and Percy was doomed. Zeus announced,"By the powers of the god, we forever bound you in TARTARUS!"Then, the gods continued to chant in a language unknown to Percy. Soon, they stopped and Zeus flung his bolt at Percy. Seconds later, Percy was gone. Where he was was no more than a piece of his smoldering tunic.

* * *

I'm very intrigued. There are many stories like this one but I would like to see how this story will be told.-St4yG01D (FIRST REVIEW!).


	2. UH-OH

**Narration Percy POV**

Percy woke up in a dark chamber, surrounded by rock. He kicked a stone and it hit the wall only to come back. A strange feeling came over, he looked down, and he was a ghost. It rebounded again, and again. Percy tried to stop it, but it went through him. Next to him was a platter of food. He reached for it, but it flew out of his grasp. A sign hanged on the apple. The sign said,"stop the apple, stop your doom!" Percy dryly thought that his task was to stop a rock he couldn't touch. He grabbed the knife and stabbed his leg, blood came out, **_gold_** blood. He was correct that he was now immortal. He put the knife away in his pocket. He groaned in frustration. He suddenly thought of something, how did he touch the knife, but couldn't touch the rock?

Then, it hit him, the knife was half ghost, half solid. The gods messed up! Maybe Hestia or someone wanted to help him and planted it there. Who Knows, and Who cares!He could touch the knife, but not the food, but the knife was all he needed. He used the knife and slammed the rock into the ground, it didn't come back up. The cave door flew open. He went outside, taking the knife with him. Now, he felt solid again. Five hellhounds, Hyperion, and different monsters came charging. He had only a knife, so after defeating a few, he ran. He took a sword that was laying on the ground. It would serve him decently he thought. He turned to battle the fervourous monsters. They growled and clawed, but none went through Percy's defenses. Hyperion engaged him in combat. Percy swiped at the titan's legs, and Hyperion landed with a loud BOOM! The monsters beneath him were all crushed into dust. Percy grinned, and then that's when something bad happened. He threw up all over and his sword clattered to the ground. He felt sick, Tarturus was slowly effecting him faster and faster. Suddenly, a hellhound bit him in the leg. He stumbled, then crumpled to the ground. The beasts surrounded him, and Hyperion, who had recently got up, took him away to a far away cell. Hyperion cackled with glee, Kronos would certainly be happy! He wanted to gain his master's favor after the last incident.


	3. DEEP DARK DUNGEON!

He woke up in a dark chamber, there was no light. "Hello..." a cold voice said. The mysterious figure turned on a light. Percy could not resist and gasp in disbelief and horror. "Kronos? How are you alive?"Percy questioned. Kronos replied,"I might as well tell you, for you will die. You destroyed my mortal body. But the idiot Luke had missed my true mortal point, of which I will not tell you! However, my soul reformed quickly, thanks to Tarturus."The cave rumbled. Kronos continued,"After I was cast back in this...place, Tarturus offered to let me regenerate faster, as long as I serve him. Of course, I had said YES! I wouldn't ever want to be stuck in this a cursed pit for eternity!"

Kronos then left, leaving Percy in the cold dark chamber...Every day, Percy would just sit there staring blankly at the wall, no one would ever speak to him. He could not die of hunger or thirst, for he was immortal. Days past, then weeks, months, years, even a decade or so. Finally, one day a visitor came. He was wearing a cloak of black, with a masked face."Hello."The figure breathed. Percy looked up weakly, but his head drooped back down. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared. The figure clicked their hands and chanted a few words. After they were done, Percy felt renewed strength, he felt like he could run hundreds of miles. He was super energized! He pushed the chains, causing them to snap into tiny pieces. "Who are you?" Percy asked. The figure boomed,"I AM CHAOS!" Percy realized he had to bow, so he knelt to the ground with his head bowed low. "Rise, young demigod, you have been proven worthy..."Then, Chaos warped them to a different dimension.

Percy had never warped before, so it was a completely new experience, he almost threw up at one point. Then he did throw up at another point, it was embarrassing. He stumbled but did not seem to fall. He jumped, but couldn't go more than 3 inches. It was like there was a bubble surrounding them, enclosing them in a small tight space. Soon, they arrived in a bustling city. However, it seemed much more advanced than the cities in Rome and Manhatten as far as he can tell. "This is Locato..."Chaos announced in a prideful tone.

* * *

 **There might be a twist coming up...One that will change the story, forever.**


	4. The Guardians of the End

"This is Locato, and here we train you to be the ultimate soldier...Time passes differently here, 1 year here is 1 week on Earth. " Chaos brought Percy to a table in a tall tower. There were 6 others, looking at him. "This is Zoe, Jack, Luke, Brian, Alpha, and Ethan. You may not recognize some of them, while others you do."Choas said,"This is your new leader, Omega, or known as Perseus Jackson..." Percy looked at them all and nodded politely. They grunted back at him. He took a seat and then they frowned. He wondered why. The rest of the Guardians bowed their heads to show loyalty."Why does he get to be the head guardian!?" an obnoxious voice rang through the chamber. A boy in royal garments ran over."Because I'm more mature than you!"Percy replied snidely.

The boy got mad at Percy suddenly, yelling in a language he didn't know. Percy stared blankly at the kid since he had no idea what the kid was saying. The boy stomped away, stomps echoing through the empty corridors. The rest of the guardians looked at him, Luke said,"Ignore him, he's just a rich snob who thinks he should be the leader because he's rich."Alpha said,"He doesn't even know how to fight, his guards do it for him."Jake made a disgusting face,"SNOB!" he yelled down the corridor. Percy said,"Well, at least we all hate one thing in common..."At this everyone laughed. Maybe, Percy could get along with all of them. Maybe, just maybe...Soon Chaos came, telling everyone that Percy had been selected, and bestowed a blessing of power amongst Percy. Percy in return gained magnificent armor, built by Chaos himself. It was dark black, with vivid stars, with two blazing swords crossed through the middle. On Percy's back, was bright angelic wings with the greek sign, Ω. "All hail Omega!" chanted the other guardians. Now, Percy could see that Zoe was the guardian of archery and night. Jack, was the guardian of honesty and harmony. Luke, was the guardian of peace and war. Brian was the guardian of fire, day and night. Alpha was second in command, guardian of life, death, and wind. Ethan was the guardian of liberty, justice, and earth. Percy now was the leader of the guardians, guardian of loyalty, truth, and water.

There were also clans each guardian led. Zoe leads the shadow hunters. Jack leads the torture clan, to get the truth out of their enemies. Luke lead the barbarians, ruthless and smart fighters. Brian leads the burning assassins. Alpha leads the elites, crushing all in their mighty path. Ethan ruled the golems. They wore thick mud like armor and were mostly revenging their loved ones by making everyone an equal and attempting to rid of evil villains. Last, but not least, Percy led the army. Basically, every group would answer to him, and he will answer to Chaos.

 **50 years later...**


	5. Escape

"WOW! That was such a tiring day!"Percy tiredly said. "Yeah..."everyone else chirped in response. Percy did not notice the glint of the iron dagger. It gleamed and shined. It was the dagger of Alpha. Suddenly, in a flash, the knife spiraled through the air, almost hitting Percy in the back, his only weakness. Just in time, Percy whirled around and body-slammed into Alpha, forcing both of them to the edge. But Percy had the upper hand and knocked Alpha out. By now, Luke, Brian, and Ethan had their weapons out. The rest looked confused, almost as if they had no clue what was going on. They were coming in close behind, nearly able to grab Percy by the shirt/armor. There was one evacuation ship on the emergency leave. That was perfectly enough for Percy. He spiraled through the air, landing on a ledge and kicked down, toppling Luke onto Ethan onto Brian. They fell like dominos. Percy pressed the ship's main system panel and programmed it to launch out of orbit. It blasted at sonic speed quickly onto a distant planet. However, there was only one planet that Percy loathed but was the easiest to navigate.

Percy's mind exhausted itself by rolling the idea of being betrayed by Chaos in his mind. He felt mentally and physically tired and fell into a deep sleep. The next day Percy awoke refreshed. However, his ship scanners picked up mysterious readings of another ship. Percy's blood ran cold, those were guardian warships, most likely hunting him down. He quickly maneuvered his ship past the asteroids. The ships were slowly catching up to him. He had to go faster. He was no pilot, but he was still pretty good at flying small aircrafts. A mistle started heading his way, nearly blowing the craft to bits. Lasers continued to be shot at him, attacking in random formations. His miny battleship did have a defense. A gun that took all the energy there was in the area. Percy also noticed there were only 4 ships. The people who were chasing him and Alpha. There was also another battle cruiser, it was the "cops". They were more like a supreme armada that obeyed the one and only Chaos. "Cannon is 50% loaded." the motherboard said. Percy was running out of time, there were only a few more seconds."75%" the motherboard said. The battlecruiser loaded a heavy cannon."90%"The cannon aimed at him."95%, 96%, 97%..."The cannon was starting to load and fire. "98%"the enemy cannon was charged. "99%, loaded"Percy fired the cannon at the enemy cannon. BOOM! The enemy cannon blasted into oblivion, taking the ship down onto the planet nearby. There was still the other battlecruisers to worry about. Percy started firing his lasers, which were quick, but not quite as effective. Alpha's battlecruisers locked onto his, and KaBoom! Percy's ship fell to the planet beneath, but since they had traveled at hyper speed, it was a different planet...and guess what, it was Earth. Percy fell through space, though he was able to breathe, he would die from Earth's deadly atmosphere. Percy had one last trick though, a watch that could change forms. It transformed into a 4 winged battlecruiser. It had only four small blasters and one large cannon, but it would be sufficient.

He took one glance back and blasted into Earth's atmosphere. The Andark(Ship Percy is using currently) could barely protect Percy from the scorching heat. Percy blasted one last shot at Alpha and torpedoed into Earth. When he woke up, he was in a desolated desert, it was dry and cruddy, with nearly no water source. Percy was already sweating, but he didn't really care. He felt his powers weaken, but Chaos could not take all of them back. Percy was still almost as powerful as Chaos, but no longer powerful enough to defeat Chaos, or even hold a duel for more than 10 minutes. Percy also doubted if he could fight off all the guardians anymore. Soon, another ship came down, followed by a few others. Through the speakers, someone said,"SURRENDER NOW! THIS IS CHAOS'S SECOND IN COMMAND AT THE MOMENT!"So Chaos had immediately replaced him, Percy slyly thought. He started running towards the ship, Riptide in hand and Darkfall in the other. He approached the armed warriors coming from all ships. At first, Percy was a whirlwind of Death, no one got past his impenetrable defenses. But slowly, very slowly, Percy weakened, but he also regenerated. Eventually, he had to fall back, after slaying many old friends and frienemies. Tha clans marched on...he fell back...they marched...he moved back. It was this pattern, with Percy using his pistol taking out troops. Finally, his back hit the ship, he had forgotten to turn it back to watch. He silently yelled. This was a dumb mistake, one that could cost his life. He had one last option, which was to duel the enemies. He zoomed toward the army, some people did not even notice until moments later. This gave Percy an advantage. He knocked many people off the battlefield leaving, 10,000 of them alive. With more than 7.5 thousand injured. Percy could not win, nor could he flee without getting severely wounded, he had to wait for the right moment.

The moment came when Alpha yelled,"Move Faster!"Almost every soldier looked at him, so jumped into the ship and powered the engine. By the time he was in the air, the soldiers looked at the ship. Some shot arrows, some shot lasers, and some threw spears. One spear nearly punctured the main engine or the quartz in the watch transformation. He got away just barely, but they would eventually track him down, and he needed all the allies he possibly could have. He finally reached Long Island after many days of journeying, it was a slow painful process, for he was not to severely wounded, but had many, many minor wounds. They bled small amounts of blood. His blood was special, it was a bronze color. Every time he died he would regenerate almost instantly, but if he faded, he would be gone forever.

When he reached Camp Half-Blood, he also didn't recognize it. It was beautiful, obviously redesigned in the past year. But something was obviously off with some campers. Some were mourning over something, some was staring into blank space, not everyone of course. The majority looked happy. Most campers seemed to be new graduates or second years. He prepared himself to enter camp once again.

* * *

Tried to make this a bit longer than the rest, Enjoy!:)


	6. Camp Half-Blood(Back Again)

He walked into camp, at first no one saw him, or even glanced his, Peleus blew a cloud of smoke. This got people's attention. They all thought he was a thief since the dragon guarding the fleece did not ofter greet people."Theif!"Thief!"Thief!"The campers their weapons, Chiron burst out of the newly built cabin just for him. Chiron looked around wildly, bow in hand. He saw Percy and furrowed his eyebrows. Then he raised his hand to stop the campers from attacking."Who are you?"Chiron didn't recognize Percy since he was still in his armor."I am Omega! Original 2nd in command of Chaos!"He immediately recognized his mistake, he had said"original" The campers looked at him in disbelief, but it seemed no one had reacted to those words. A girl came up to him. She had blond hair and grey eyes. Annabeth...it hit him this was Annabeth, and she had not changed much over these years."Do you want me to show you around camp?"She arrogantly asked. He simply replied,"No." Behind her, Andrew came up."Hey, back off kid!" Everyone looked away in disgust, it looked like Andrew was not in favor of camp anymore. He tried cracking a few more jokes, but only Annabeth and a few other(20-30)people laughed or grinned. The rest ignored him or rolled their eyes.

"I am the camp's best defender in history, and I single handily defeated the great Percy Jackson. I am the great son os ZEUS!"Andrew continued. No wonder he was so bossy Percy, all the campers dispersed as the excitement came and gone. At dinner time, Chiron announced there would be a Capture The Flag game tonight. The campers cheered and yelled."Let's make the "Guardian" fight for against all of us!"Andrew jeered."Yeah!"Yeah!" So it was decided, Percy would fight all the others in camp."

The campers all thought they were going to win for, though they were a bit nervous, Percy was likely plant traps to catch them. It was going to be a hard battle for all of them. Andrew though thought there was nothing funnier, Omega's going down, everyone raised an eyebrow in his direction, questioning his sanity. He openly yelled and taunted Percy 'till night. As the sunset came and went, the Capture and Flag begin.

In the field, Percy felt a rush of Adrenaline. Before they had started, the hunters had come to join the game. They had made sure everyone had known they were here. Soon, the game started. Percy summoned minions of magic to defend the flag and strode to the battlefield. The people all looked confused, why was he just striding into the battle, anyway, they did not care, they just hoped he left no traps. The campers approached the flag since the most hunters and Andrew have decided to defend. Suddenly, someone gasped, it was Annabeth. "Why are there people, I thought it was only him?" Annabeth asked. There was no answer, for the magical defender spotted them. It pulled out a pistol and fired. One of the campers crumpled to the ground, it was only a solid metal bullet, so it knocked him it out. Piper jumped out of her hiding spot and charged at the minion, the rest of the campers followed. More minions cam to fight, but not all, they still had to defend the flag. All the campers together, and some hunters managed to defeat one minion, but there were heavy casualties. All the hunters with them and more than half the campers have been eliminated. Including Piper and Jason. 2 of the original 7 or 5 now. Leo and Percy were gone.

The rest of the campers continued to fight, but they were losing badly. They had to fall back. By that time, Frank and almost all except 10 campers got eliminated. Annabeth leads the retreat, but they fell into a ditch that was invisible. They were all thrown into the "cells". The cells were where the prisoners were held, hostage. Back at the base, Percy walked towards the waiting fighters. Arrows were shot at him, but he simply dodged. He found Andrew to the side, making him moan in pain. The hunters took out their daggers and ran at him. He used his shield to block all attacks and slammed his shield into them, knocking them all out. Andrew got back up, sword in hand. Percy ran at him, taking out both his swords, and started attacking Andrew, Andrew fell and begged mercy, Percy almost was forgetting this was a game. Percy swiped the flag and ran back to his side. Percy had won, and all the others lost. The next day, the infirmary was beyond crowded. _It was obvious that Omega was the best out of all of them.  
_

* * *

 _Will continue soon. There will be some time until the next update. Thank you._


	7. Almost

She slowly crept up behind him, tiptoeing every step. He was unaware, for he was arguing with a camper who said that Omega cheated at everything. Of course, this was camp "hero" Andrew. He kept boasting and boasting and it hurt her ears. For years she had listened to him, but she didn't know why she did. She reached out her hand almost touching the hood...WHAM! Omega spun around and smacked her across the face." What are you doing insolent brat? Didn't you listen to your master? No touching MY HOOD!"He sent a streak of lightning toward her, slamming into her chest, and she fell to the ground. Percy was still shaking with power, so all the campers do not dare help Annabeth. Well, all except one. Thalia. She fired a bow three times in succession, striking Percy in the head. She stumbled, more surprised than hurt. This gave the campers courage, and everyone attacked him. Percy smiled, he may not kill them, but he would put his old enemies into the infirmary for a while. He pulled out Riptide, leaving his other blade in its sheath.

They surrounded him, closing in on him. Clarisse lead one side and Thalia lead the other. Soon the hunters got involved seeing the lieutenant in battle. With impossible reflexes, Percy dodged every attack that came at him. Unbeknownst to everyone, Annabeth had staggered up, and seen the familiar smirk. A smirk she was used to seeing every day of her life a few years ago. She shivered, not because of the cold, but not being able to remember who had that smirk. Percy now already knocked most of the campers unconscious. Only the powerful Greek and Romans remained. Percy leaped into the air, pulling Darkfall, and slammed both of his swords into the ground. Most of the campers were lying on the ground, unconscious and in need of critical help. Clarisse and Thalia were on the ground too, unconscious and in pain.

The remaining Romans bowed their heads in submission, knowing they couldn't win, a few persistent Greeks came at Percy, only to be flung aside. Darkfall glowed because every time there was blood on the blade, it absorbed it and grew stronger for a while. Percy had one more sword he hadn't used in a long time. It was also his most powerful one. He called it Cosmo Blade. Every time killed something, it grew stronger and gave Percy more strength and energy. It also could control the elements. It was made of Pure Iron, A legendary golden feather, which appeared once an eon, Darksteel, Blood iron, pure energy, and paradox items. It was then dipped in where the River Styx, River Lethe, and all of the others came together.

Suddenly, the horn sounded, but this time it meant something else, there was going to be an attack. The problem was that almost all the campers were unable to defend. Percy would have to do it himself. When he got there, the magic barriers were shattered. He was going to battle. He unsheathed Cosmo, swinging it around, growing stronger, when he should've grown weaker. He burned 3 hellhounds, made the earth swallow a group of dracaena, and continued the battle. When he was about to finish the last dracaena, it said this,"You'll fail when you can't, Omega."It died laughing. "HA HA HA!" A figure stood in front of him. It was a Titan."Atlas"Percy sneered,"what are you doing here, not in the god forsakensaken rock"?

"I am stronger than before, I will crush you to bits!" Atlas swung his sword. Percy dodged and blasted Atlas with a white fireball. "AAH! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!" Atlas got back and jumped onto Percy, bringing him to the ground. Percy kicked him and jumped back up, stabbing cosmo into Atlas's back. Atlas tried to get up but couldn't, for he was paralyzed. Percy prepared for the final stab. His blade went up high, then came down. Atlas's expression was one of laughter. "You may have beat me, but I will always come back!"

Just as Atlas left, Zeus teleported down. He was in full battle armor and pointed at Percy. His guards understood and took Percy in chains. Percy could have easily destroyed them but decided to have some fun. As they were teleported to Olympus, Zeus demanded to know his name."Omega"Percy calmly applied. "Apollo, is he saying the truth?"I can't tell father, it's clouded."Apollo replied."Haa! Let's get the truth out of him in the old way. Ares jumped at him, but stopped in mid-air."Well, what are you waiting for?"Zeus asked in annoyance."I...I can't move!" Percy burst out of chains, and pointed his sword at Ares,"I challenge you to a duel!"Puny demigod, you can't beat a god!"Ares smirked.

Ares fell to the ground and pulled out a spear. They circled each other, waiting for whoever moved first, it didn't take long for Ares to run at him. Ares slammed the blade into Percy's chest. But instead of penetrating, the spear cracked into a million pieces. All the gods gasped in horror and amazement. "My turn!" Percy yelled. He swung the sword at Ares's head super fast, that even a god couldn't see with their naked eye. Ares was decapitated in seconds. His body crumpled to the ground in a heap. "He'll reform, maybe..."Percy carelessly said.

Zeus leaped at Percy, throwing thunderbolts at him. BOOM! They hit Percy in the chest and even he crumpled back. Finally, he summoned his black lightning."Have a taste of your own medicine!" Percy flung 3 bolts at Zeus. all hitting their targets. BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!Zeus exploded into bits, leaving nothing on the ground, not even a speck of dust. The gods all looked confused, unsure to be happy or unhappy. Some gods grinned, some frowned. They teleported away, glad to be free of war and monarchy for a while. Soon, they all knew, Zeus and Ares would respawn.

* * *

This length better than before? I hope it is, if you would like longer chapters, just send a request, or put it in the reviews!:)


End file.
